The Created Anomaly
by King DarkForce
Summary: Finding out your father's a villain is one thing. Finding out that your father wants you to be a villain is another thing. But, finding out your father is the biggest threat japan has ever known is a huge problem when all you've ever wanted is to use your powers for good. AU Slight Romance, but not a major focus.
1. Prologue

The night was crisp and an air of hopefulness could be felt by anyone that happened to be passed by Lady Powers.

Tonight was the second night of her hero career in Japan, she had just moved from the United States to continue her profession somewhere new, and Japan just so happened to be a place she had always wanted to visit.

As Lady Powers ran down the suburban block on her nightly patrol she found herself before a downtrodden boy. The boy was pale and had messy light blue hair; Lady Powers couldn't see his face well from above him. She knelt down to reach eye level with the boy.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" rang out Lady Powers' melodic voice.

The boy sniffled a bit before looking up to the woman. "My brother is stuck in there and I can't get him out." He said pointing to the building behind him, his piercing red eyes giving off a sense of urgency.

"Don't worry honey, I'll go help him." Lady Powers assured him running into the building her night vision activating naturally with a light glow from her eyes.

In the building Lady Powers searched the bottom floor and found no one. As she walked up the stairs she could hear what sounded like a man groaning. She rushed over towards the sound and found the body of the boy's brother stuck under what looked like a fallen beam.

"Are you okay?" Lady asked him.

The groans from the man began once more and Lady Powers crouched to get closer to the fallen man. The groans then turned into laughter.

"I can't believe this trap was so easy." Bragged the feral voice coming of the prone man.

The man rolled over under the log and looked into Lady Powers' eyes with a smile. His grin stretched and his form followed, he began to grow his muscle mass. The man grew in size and black fur began to sprout all over his body. As he enlarged the shirt he was wearing tore off revealing a massive furry chest. His nose grew into a large snout as his face contorted into that of a bears and black fur completed covering his entire body.

It didn't take much for Lady Powers' to realize the gravity of the situation… A man with a bear transformation quirk. He's more than likely here with a vendetta.

Despite being grateful for her upbringings and loving her parents eternally, it sometimes sucked being the daughter of two well-known American heroes, as it often came with a lot of grudges for no reason whatsoever. Her parents being Golden Fox, the Cunning Hero, and Silver Wolf, the Predator Hero, it was no surprise to see that this man with a bear quirk was coming after her, especially if one considered the fact that her father's ultimate nemesis has been Killer Bear, a sadistic mob-boss for a dangerous crime family based in the United States, for longer than she had been alive. The most obvious sign of someone related to that family was a bear quirk.

Lady Powers' bolted away from her would be assailant before he could get up. She quickly studied the room looking for the best way out. She knew that going downstairs was most likely not safe at all; if this really was a trap it would be much safer for her to stay in an area she is already familiar with rather than going downstairs without knowing that anything or anyone could be waiting for her.

As the large bear-man got up, Lady Powers planned her course of action. She realized that she was pinned against a wall with no windows, so to avoid alerting any of the villain's allies, she would have to avoid blowing through the wall. That left her with the only other choice of defeating the villain and escaping through the ceiling.

With her plan ready, Lady Powers took stance. The bear villain approached her slowly, the grin still on his face.

"I've been waiting a long time for this chance. You're going to suffer for what your father did to mine." Raged the villain as he stalked Lady Powers.

'He's only walking towards me so he must be slow.' Surmised Lady Powers.

"Bring it Bear Boy." She taunted.

Before he could get within Lady Powers' range she equipped her three section titanium staff, her signature weapon, by swinging it out to sweep the villain.

With an impressive showing of reflex and vision the villain jumped over the strike and returned with a right cross. With the far end of the staff Lady Powers blocked the attack and countered with an attempt to crush her opponents left shoulder. This attack was blocked by the villain, who did so with his left forearm. When the hit connected a resounding crack could be heard. The titanium alloy that her staff was made out of combined with the enhanced strength aspect of her quirk made for a dangerous weapon.

The villain roared out in pain. "You'll pay for that!" he barked at her.

Lady Powers followed up quickly with a push kick, sending the villain sliding backwards. Based from his reaction this time, he had been able to easily endure that, but he looked pissed.

The villain got down on all fours and charged Lady Powers, his speed this time catching her by surprise.

She was barely able to dodge in time, jumping up and grabbing to a reinforcement pole above her. She swung her body, gaining momentum and leapt, landing just behind the bear-man.

The villain quickly turned around and launched a fury of punches at Lady Powers. She managed to parry and block most of the crosses, hooks, and jabs that went her way; the villain was slowly pushing her back. But she was taken off guard when the villain switched into fast spinning back fist. The attack struck true and sent the female hero into the wall to the right.

After hitting the wall, Lady Powers fell down, revealing an imprint of her body where she was just a moment ago.

Lady Powers slowly rose to her knee, a smile on her face, her eyes glowed a bright lavender that brightened the dark room.

As she stood up once again she wiped a bit of blood from her mouth with her free hand, and spit the blood out of her mouth.

"Now you're screwed." She warned as she charged the villain.

This time the advantage was undoubtedly hers, her Quirk had activated, signaling that she could copy any of her opponents moves.

 **Quirk: Quirk: Cunning Predator -** Allows Lady Powers to replicate any physical action after seeing it performed once typically with higher proficiency. This also allows Lady Powers to detect and react to events a split second before they happen, given that she has already seen the same thing occur in the past. A part of this quirk also gives Lady Powers enhanced strength, agility, durability, endurance, senses, speed, stamina, and night vision.

As Lady Powers stood up, the hood of her costume fell down revealing the smooth chestnut colored skin of her face and her silver hair. Lady Powers wore a skin tight hooded combat suit that went from inside of her heeled boots to stopping just before her shoulders in a sleeveless design, it was black with silver accents. She was outfitted with a utility belt that was all black except for the gold magnets that held each pocket close. She also was equipped with her family's patented Power Gauntlets, they had the appearance of being skin tight black sleeves with gold accents going down the knuckles and up her forearm, but the appearance didn't tell the half of what the Gauntlet's capabilities were.

 **Weapon: Predator Corp. Power** **Gauntlets** **-** The Power Gauntlets are a high tech Pro Hero tool that gives additional combat abilities to the user. Their unique carbon fiber, silver, and gold layered alloy, paired with a proprietary method of Super Compressing has allowed for the creation of a extremely dense and surprisingly thin and malleable material to make armor with. The alloy can even absorb kinetic energy that can then be fired outward through the palms of the weapons. The main drawback of the Power Gauntlets was that they required high strength level to wield as the alloy is quite heavy and the weight only increases as Kinetic Energy is stored within them.

A black domino mask covered her eyes. A nano-weave eye screen covered her eyes and appeared as a blank white canvas to any onlookers, protecting her identity from possible villains. An unnatural lavender glow radiated from Lady Powers's eyes as her quirk became fully active, it glowed bright enough for it to light up some of the area before the woman.

Anticipating an incoming overhead punch, Lady Powers quickly side stepped out of the way and sent a chop to the villain's thick neck. While he was stunned she proceeded to fire at him with a flurry of her own punches and kicks while dodging all of the bear villain's attempts to counter.

With a powerful overhead punch of her own, Lady Powers managed to knock down the behemoth of a villain.

Content with her work she began walk toward her exit, until she heard the villain stirring once more. As the bear-man got back up, he returned to his stance on all four, and charged at Lady Powers once more.

"As if I would fall for that again." She taunted him jumping over his trajectory.

Before Powers could grab onto any overhead support the bear villain launched up, chomped down on her leg, and brought her crashing down to the floor with a sickening crack as she landed on her back. In a feat of good luck the villain managed to knock out the heroine and defeat her.

The villain shrunk back into his normal form and touched to his ear drum, activating a communicator in his ear. "The job is done, she's out." He said.

Not long after, up the stairs came a beautiful Japanese woman with fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes with white pupils. She wore a white dress that exuded class and grace.

Following the woman was a tall man with a powerful physique, his cleanly shaved diamond shaped face revealed his dominant sharp features. The pale olive haired man had short shaggy black hair that parted open to reveal his menacing vacant black eyes. He wore a suit with the top button opened and no tie.

The pair walked up to the downed Lady Powers and examined her.

It was the man who spoke up first. "Good job, Black Bear, your family will be compensated for your help today, now leave."

"Ahhh. Lady Powers." The suited man began. "Or should I say Monica Powers? Daughter of Golden Fox and Silver Wolf. You will do nicely."

The intimidating man turned toward the woman he arrived with. "Do it!" He ordered.

The woman squatted down over Lady Powers touch her hands to either side of the Lady's head.

"She should believe that she's always been with me, that she's always loved me, it should be rooted deep." The man ordered. "Overwrite her mind and we will create the most powerful villain ever; an anomaly that can overcome All Might; a power so great that it can even overcome me." The man looked down his face was contorted into a malicious grin as he gazed upon the ground thinking of the hell he would raise.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome to the first Author's Note for my new story. Thanks for reading so far. The next chapter is 4 times as long so I hope you guys actually read it haha.**

 **I really like the idea I've got for this story and I think that a lot of you all will too. So if you're at all interested as to where this story is going to go, leave a review or toss me a story follow. Each review helps inspire me to keep writing so trust me I'll be reading each review. I also think I'm gonna try replying to each review at the start of each chapter. Anyway, the next chapter is pretty much done, so it should be out by 08/06/18. Until next time here's some cookies** **(::)** **(::)** **(::).**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 *****P.S. Whoever can guess with the MOST accuracy as to what Mohōyūri's Quirk is/does will earn next chapter's shout out.*****


	2. Chapter 1 - Mohōyūri Powers: Origin

**A/N 1: As of right now, we're at 184 views, 12 Followers, 7 Favorites, and 1 Review!**

 **I truly appreciate it everyone!**

 **Let's go for 4 more reviews on this chapter. **

**Speaking of reviews. King D.F. Reviews the reviews:  
Mom (Guest): **"He can cops people's quirk just by seeing them" | **Not exactly. It's a lot more complex then that, you'll learn a lot about it in this chapter, hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing.**

 **Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

* * *

Yūri! Come out for breakfast!" called the melodic voice of a chestnut colored skin woman. She wore a casual black sun dress and her silver hair was styled up in a tight bun. She beamed a bright smile as she looked expectantly towards a door across the room.

The door across the room began to creak open. After it stopped a little boy with shaggy black hair that went down to the back on his neck started walking out. The boy yawned loudly as he approached the dining room table.

When the boy finally reached the table, he climbed into a seat, positioned himself and then rubbed his eyes. Opening them, Yuri smiled at his mother. "Good morning mama."

The woman smiled down at her latte skinned son. "Good morning Mohōyūri." She then moved to serve food to her son. "Ready for your pancakes?" She questioned him with a smile.

As soon as he heard 'Pancakes' Mohōyūri's entire demeanor changed. Mohōyūri went from watching his mother to staring at the table, both his grin and his eyes wide as he gazed upon what he could only describe as heaven on earth. His mother's pancakes! They were always his favorite; no matter how often he ate them, nothing could beat them as his favorite food.

As the pair ate their breakfast, they chatted lightly about his mother's quirk that let her do so many cool things, like copy Kung-Fu moves from tv shows or gymnastic tricks that Olympians can do.

Mohōyūri smiled at his mother once more. He took a big gulp of the pancakes he had in his mouth then washed it down with some chocolate almond milk. "Mama," he began, "I hope I have your quirk one day!"

Mohōyūri's mother got really close to him and nudge her nose to his own. "If you really lucky you'll have a quirk even better than mine one day!" She pulled back and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, "With how fast your growing, your quirk will show up someday soon baby." She said assuring him.

The two went on to finish their breakfast in a warm silence.

* * *

5 Months Later | July 10th

Mohōyūri and his mother had just finished their lunch. Mohō was ready to go play with one of his new toys that he got for his birthday a week ago. As he hopped out of the chair to head towards his room, so he could go play, he heard the door open at the front.

After turning around Mohōyūri saw exactly who he had hoped he would. His father had come to see him again. His father wore a silver suit today, the same color as his mother's hair.

The boy ran up to the man who shared his hair style and eye color. "Father! Can you check for my quirk again today?" the black-haired boy begged his suited father.

What the boy didn't know was that this was exactly he was there. The only interest the man had in the child was his potential quirk.

"I can if you'd like me to son." The man offered crouching down and tacking a knee. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and activated a quirk of his own.

 **Quirk: Forcible Quirk Activation** – Allows All For One to forcefully activate someone's Quirk.

A small tendril went through All For One 's palm and into Mohōyūri's shoulder with a slight prick.

Moments passed with nothing exceptional happening. That was until his mother walked into the room. In her hands she carried a small sheet of paper that she was folding, as she walked her glowing lavender eyes were focused entirely on the paper she was folding. In just under a minute she finished folding the paper into an origami crane.

Her eyes stopped glowing for a moment to reveal their true appearance, golden iris with black pupils, the gold in her eyes when examined closer looked to radiate an intense power. With her focus no longer on the crane she saw her son and All For One in front of each other.

When her gaze fell upon what was going on in the medium sized living room she saw her son's eyes begin to beam a bright golden color that soon shined so intensely it illuminated the entire room with blinding light forcing Mohōyūri's mother to shut her eyes. A power full energy could be felt in the room and with a pulse of the same energy emanating from the boy All For One was launched on his back breaking the connection between him and his child.

The light shining from the boy's eyes slowly died out; Mohōyūri closed his eyes and stood there frozen, a soft expression on his face. His mother removed her hands from covering her eyes, opened them, and hurried to her child and tried to get his attention. He didn't respond but she checked his pulse and he was breathing, so she turned her attention to the downed man. Right before she could touch the suited man, he stirred awake. He grabbed the woman's hand and moved it out the way, he then got up facing her the entire time.

Mohōyūri opened his eyes and his left eye began to glow the same lavender color his mom's eyes did not 5 minutes ago. The boy looked around the room, the same soft expression still on his face as he examined his surroundings. Before long he has his eyes tracked on something in the living room. He walked over to a stack of papers in the corner of the living room and picked a piece from the stack. The glow from his eye emitted enough light so that any could clearly see what the boy was doing in the dark room. Mohōyūri folded he paper into an origami crane in under a minute. As he finished folding the crane the light from his eye died down and the boy's irises returned to their normal color of black.

Mohōyūri, now out of his trance, was surprised by the object his held in his hands. He had never tried making one before, yet he was able to do it so easily. Mohō turned to face his parents. "Did you–" he began but was interrupted.

"Excellent!" Mohōyūri's father asserted with his rough and sinister voice.

All For One turned to the woman. "Monica. Mohōyūri will be coming with me."

Hearing him say this, Mohōyūri's mother, Monica, was shocked still. All For One snapped his fingers. In response him snapping his fingers the mother's expression faltered into a blank one and her arms hunched over lazily on her sides.

All For One then pointed his focus at Mohōyūri, "Let's go child." The man then turned and began to leave.

"Mama? What did you do to mama?" Mohōyūri attempted to get his mother's attention pulling on her clothes.

"She will wake up eventually. Come now." Mohōyūri's father called to him.

Not knowing what to do, Mohōyūri tried tugging on his mother's shirt one last time. When she still didn't respond to him he gave up, relenting to reluctantly follow his father.

* * *

 **K I N G**

* * *

Mohōyūri had left his home before but it happened very rarely. His mom called it a compound, and that they lived there to always stay safe. As he followed his father around the compound he couldn't help but wonder where his father was taking him, and why. Had his quirk activated? Is that what's happening here?

While Mohō was lost in his own thoughts they made it to a steel door at the end of a hall way. All For One raised his hand and waved it and the door slid open in response. They entered the room and Mohō could see it was some type of observation room as they had a desk and chairs with a barrier and a large glass plane separating this room from another empty room deeper inside.

Once in the room Mohōyūri could see a man sitting in a black leather chair at the desk. He had a large mustache that completely hid his mouth when it was closed and was the only hair on his bald head. He wore gold goggles that had green lenses. The doctor was also adorned with a white lab coat over a button-down shirt and a tie.

"I take it by your urgency that his quirk manifested." Stated the scruffy voiced doctor.

All For One simply led his son into the demonstration room, ignoring the old man's comment. As they approached the center All For One stopped and kneeled down, placing his hand to the ground. Seconds later from the ground a chair and a table materialized. All For One stood up and waved to the chair, indicating Mohōyūri to sit there.

Mohōyūri sat down in the chair aimlessly, not knowing what he was doing there. He hadn't even noticed when his father slipped out the room.

" **Mohōyūri Powers. Today we will be testing your quirk. Please watch this video."**

Mohōyūri jumped at the loud voice of the doctor. Looking around the room, the boy soon learned that there were loud speakers at each corner, but he hadn't seen a television anywhere.

The blank grey wall that he was facing soon lit up. On the wall a video of a woman in a doctor's office was projected. "Now, how does your quirk work?" Mohōyūri heard as the video played.

The woman in the video spoke in voice laced with honey. "My quirk is called Trace Scrying. I can see the history of anything I touch…" As the woman spoke in the video, Mohōyūri listened intently. Unbeknown to his, his irises glowed a dim gold, rather than his usual black.

"Look, his eyes are glowing gold." Announced the doctor as he took notes from his desk and resuming to watch Mohōyūri on the cameras and through the glass plane.

The Doctor tapped a button on his display. "Bring in Prop-MP04" He said speaking into a microphone that was perched over his desk.

A guard walked into the room with a small wheeled case in tow. The guard wore the standard issue black and grey Lightweight Body Armor that all the guards wear, but this guard, dissimilar from the rest, had a multitude of weapons equipped to him. On his back was a crossbow, sheathed on one side was a short sword, on the other was a holstered gun, strapped to his leg was a bolt quiver, and strapped to his other leg was a large knife.

"Lay them out on the table in front of the boy." All For One ordered the guard.

Wordlessly, the guard hurried into the room and placed out the props in front of the boy. Each prop was a comic boy. One that he was quite familiar with, _Thunder Wing #1_ , a comic about an American Hero from the American Dunbar hero family.

Mohōyūri just looked at the 3 identical comics. "Am I supposed to read them?" He asked inquisitively, knowing it'd get meaningless really quick if they're all the same book.

" **Touch the books and tell us what you notice."** Announced the doctor over the intercom.

The boy didn't really know what they were hoping would happen, but he did what he was told anyway.

He touched the first book… and nothing happened.

The second book was the same.

And for the third book, he just felt stupid when he picked it up and expected something to happen, but nothing did.

Mohōyūri turned back towards his father and the doctor. "Now what?"

The doctor could tell that nothing was happening and if they didn't, attempt something else, nothing would happen. "Bring in the woman." Ordered the doctor through the microphone.

In a minute, the same woman from the video was led into the room by a guard, this guard had had a full head helmet with the only openings being vents seemingly for his mouth and green fire trimmings all around his standard body armor.

As soon as the pair passed the threshold of the observation room going into the demonstration room Mohōyūri felt as he had been blown away into a maelstrom of wind. As the rushing of the wind around his falling body died down and he landed the young boy examined his surroundings. He was standing behind a compound guard in standard body armor and watched as he drew on a blank magazine with a copy _Thunder Wing #1_ in front of him. Soon the blank magazine become an exact replica of the other comic book on the table. Something in Mohōyūri told him that the comic book that had just been created was the same comic book that he was currently holding.

The vision then ended with the Mohōyūri feeling as though he had fallen back into his body. "Whoa." Was all the boy could say in reaction.

The soft sound of pen on paper could be heard in the observation room as the doctor recorded his observations on his notepad. "Look, his eyes are glowing gold again. He didn't even have to touch the woman for his quirk to activate." Announced the doctor to All For One.

Mohōyūri placed the fake comic back on the table. He then reached for the copy that was in the middle. When he touched it the same rush of a maelstrom as before overcame him. This time the black-haired boy landed in the middle of an active road. As he looked around, he automatically focused in on a comic book in the hands of a compound guard weaving through pedestrians in the middle of the day. No one seemed to notice him dressed in unusual clothes for the warm summer day.

When Mohōyūri realized that he was standing in the middle of the road, it was too late, a car was coming at him going 40 miles per hour. But, he was surprised as the car passed through him harmlessly. The boy guessed that this probably meant he couldn't be harmed in these weird visions. When the guard in his vision turned a corner and Mohōyūri lost sight of him Mohōyūri could feel himself falling back into his true body once more.

Once out of the vision Mohōyūri touched the final book once more and he was quickly met with the feeling of falling through a maelstrom once more. When he was able to focus his eyes again, the boy found himself in a large warehouse. Filled with the same machine all rows.

He approached one of the machines and found exactly what he expected, a printing press, that was flushing out copies of different comics. After a few moments of watching comics go through the shoot he found an issue of _Thunder Wing #1_ that caught his attention and grabbed it. Once he grabbed it, he felt as though his body was being forced to a new place and his eyes lost focus. This time he regained his focus and realized he was in his own room. He could see a version of himself reading the _Thunder Wing #1_ comic on his bed. He approached himself and reached to grab him but found that his hand aimlessly passed through the fake version of himself that he saw. Since he couldn't touch himself he reached for the comic, as he gripped it, he found himself in the compound once more, following the guard that brought all three comics into the room pulling a small wheeled case. 'Wow' Mohōyūri thought. Mohō reached forward and found that his had passed through the guard and through the case but he could feel the comic as his hands phased through.

Mohōyūri felt himself falling back into his true body and studied the three comics that were before him. He looked around the room quickly and saw that there was no one else in there anymore. "Now what?" Questioned the child audibly.

" **Tell us about the books."** Vocalized the doctor over the intercom.

Mohōyūri pointed to the comic on the left. "This one is an original print." He then pointed to the comic in the middle, "a guard bought this one about two weeks ago." Mohōyūri directed his focus to the comic on the right. "This comic is a fake a guard made with his quirk."

" **Good job son. We will continue with more tests soon."** Praised All For One to Mohō, his voice embellished the praise he gave to his son as though it was forced.

* * *

3 Months Later | October 13th

 _Duhde Duhda Duhnda Duhda Duhde Duhda Duhnda Duhda._ Rang an alarm in a dark bedroom. A latte brown hand reached over and tapped the stop button on the screen successfully killing the obnoxious noise. The boy the hand belonged to rubbed his eyes and focused on his surroundings, as he woke up he could hear the distinct piano melody of one of his mom's favorite songs.

"Mohōyūri!" The melodic voice of the boy's mother could be heard from the living room over the music. "Come out here and dance with me sweetheart!"

Mohōyūri yawned, got out of bed, put on a comfy t-shirt and a soft pair of sweat shorts, and made way to the living room of his home in the compound.

Stepping out of his room, Mohōyūri was met with his mother waiting for him, her arm extended out, signaling that she wanted Mohōyūri's hand for the two to dance.

The six-year-old boy and his mother strutted around the room holding hands as they twirled to the music. As they swayed, the sweet sound of Alicia Keys' soothing vocals could be heard throughout the home.

Mohōyūri's mother had always found bliss in listening to R&B music. She could remember back to listening to the music while she herself was a child, her father being the one to always dance with her in her youth.

There were many times where he found himself singing along to some music that his mother had showed him in the past, it turned out, similar to what sounded like a lot of people in his family, he was quite fond of the music genre that originated in the United States, many years ago.

The tall woman picked up her son. "I never! Loved someone! The way I! LOOOOOVE you!" Monica sang to her son, as she held him in her arms while they swayed.

"Wow Yūri, you're getting pretty big." Said the silver haired woman in slight shock. She lifted her son up and down. "You've got to be at least hmm. 60 pounds!" Monica then placed her son down. "Let's go see how tall you are!"

The pair walked over to the wall barrier of Mohōyūri's bedroom door. On it there was already some writing.

Closest to the floor there was a red line and a marking of 20. Then there was a line and a 32 in blue marking. Then there was 36 in orange and 40 in green. Just as he had done multiple times in the past, Mohōyūri stood against the wall as his mother got something to write with and measured his height.

At six years old Mohōyūri was 48 inches. "Eight more inches sweetheart!" The woman put her hand up for a high five.

The six-year-old boy returned the high five with a smile. "I'm gonna be taller than you soon!" He exclaimed, determination in his voice. "And then I'm gonna be even taller than that just like father."

"I'm sure you will." The doting mother encouraged her son. She grabbed his hand and the pair returned to the living room and danced to the music Monica set to play.

* * *

5 Months Later | March 5th

"Mohōyūri. Wake up." Resounded the rough sound of All For One's voice in the small bedroom.

The Carmel skinned boy stirred awake. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. The child looked around the room and could clearly see his father in the dimly lit room, standing by the door. "Let's go." Ordered the father.

"Where are we going?" The confused child asked while getting out of bed.

The man ignored the child, wordlessly and effortlessly picking up the boy who was almost seven years old. With his spawn in his arms All For One activated a quirk that allowed him to levitate. The pair levitating started moving towards the large door, as they approached the door slid open. The two then floated through the living room and out of the area of the compound that Mohōyūri called home.

As they skimmed through the halls of the compound Mohōyūri couldn't help but to fall asleep in his father's arms. The boy was clearly tired after being abruptly woken up.

When Mohōyūri awoken once more, he found that his father had just placed him to sit in a chair in the middle of a demonstration room. Mohōyūri watched as his father left the room and joined the doctor in the observation room. Mohōyūri stared at the doctor as the doctor returned his gaze and motioned to press a button on his display.

" **Mohōyūri Powers. Today we will continue testing your quirk, so far, from the data we gathered. We can see that you can copy people's quirks if they're in your close vicinity. But if you haven't learned how to use the quirk you can't access your bodies adaptation of said quirk. Please watch this video."**

The wall on the far side of the room began to light up and it displayed a dark-skinned man with a bald head and a large grey dreaded beard.

"How does your quirk work?" Just like the first video they made Mohōyūri watch, the doctor's voice was the first sound.

The man cupped his hand to his chin in thought at first, then began. "Well, I call my quirk _'Bliss n' Horror,'_ I can essentially make people feel alright or feel terrible." Explained the bearded man in an accent.

The video paused. **"Mohōyūri. We've already exposed you to this man without your knowledge. Please try to use his quirk."**

"Note that Mohōyūri's eyes have stopped glowing gold since the video started." The Doctor announced while marking down notes in his notebook. He pushed the communicator button, "Bring Elsmore Rodney just outside of Observation Room C. Bring in Prop-MP42."

A few minutes went by and three dogs were brought into the demonstration room, all three following a guard in a straight formation. The guard pointed in front of Mohōyūri. "Go." Ordered the guard to the dogs. The dogs quickly followed his instructions hurried to stand in front of Mohōyūri. "Sit and stay." The guard commanded forcing the dogs to sit.

Mohōyūri admittingly was excited to see the dogs. "Come here!" The boy shouted trying and failing to order the dogs.

" **Mohōyūri. If you can manage to make the dogs super excited using the quirk from the video, you can play with them."**

Mohōyūri was more determined now. He wanted to get a chance to play with the dugs since they seemed friendly. He looked at the dog sitting in the center and tried his best to make the dog excited too. Mohōyūri thought about all the things that he found exciting and found that it made no difference in how the dogs behaved, so he quit trying, slouching over in his chair with a huff.

The doctor pushed the communication button once more. "Bring Elsmore Rodney into the Demonstration Room." As the old bearded man was brought into the demonstration room gagged, blindfolded, and ears plugged, the doctor eagerly wrote in his notebook once more. "Note that Mohōyūri's eyes began to glow again when Rodney, Elsmore entered the room."

After Mr. Rodney entered the demonstration room the doctor spoke to Mohōyūri again. **"Mohōyūri. Please try again."**

The shaggy haired boy brushed his hands through his hair moving all strands from in front of his made a second effort to try to change the behavior of the dog and found no difference again.

"Note that despite being in the same vicinity as the original quirk user, Mohōyūri is currently unable to activate their quirk with simple understanding of it." The doctor explained to no one in particular while he wrote in his notebook some more. The bald physician then hit a button on his display causing the video to continue play.

"I still cannot use both sides of my quirk at the same time." The accented man on the screen continued to explain his quirk. "Hmm." Paused the man, "Whenever I use my quirk it feels like waves floating off of me good ones soft and slow and the bad ones sharp and fast."

"Please demonstrate." The doctor requested, moving out of the man's line of sight to reveal a dog.

The old man stood up and raised an arm towards the dog a few moments went by and the dog began to growl and bark while pacing backwards. After a second the dog completely changed the way it was behaving. It went from exhibiting signs of fear and pain, to rolling around on the floor, panting excitedly, wagging its tail, and barking invitingly.

The video stopped once more. **"Mohōyūri. Please try once more."** The doctors voice resounded over the intercom. He hit the communication button, "When the dogs start to behave differently bring Elsmore Rodney out of the demonstration room."

Mohōyūri stood up and copied the stance the man in the video made with an arm raised towards the dogs. The child thought of all his favorite things that made him feel good like his comic books and pancakes for breakfast. As the boy mustered up the thoughts of positive things he could feel a tremor coming from the pit of his stomach. It went from being a ridged feeling to a soft and slow rolling feeling coming out of his body. As the feeling from the tremor began to increase Mohōyūri could feel it start to run towards his outstretched hand. The feeling running through his body made him feel warm like he was being hugged everywhere. When the feeling grew enough to the point where it felt like it was going to burst out of his body it started to slowly run out of his body, Mohōyūri could somehow see distorting waves of a slow energy flying towards the dogs. As it met them the dogs began to shake their tails in excitement.

Seeing the dogs break their focus Mohōyūri excitedly jumped up. "Yes!" The boy exclaimed over his achievement.

" **Now the other part of the power Mohōyūri."** Directed the doctor over the intercom.

Hearing the doctor loud and clear, it didn't take long for the young yet intelligent boy to realize what he meant. The doctor wanted him to make the dogs feel bad. "I don't want to hurt the dogs." Mohōyūri argued aloud.

" **You will do what you're told boy, watch your tone and know your place child."** This time, it was the boy's father who spoke over the intercom.

Surprised at the way his father spoke to him the boy began to trembly. "I'm sorry…" The child began turning around to face his father but was shocked to find that the man was staring at him angrily.

Mohōyūri could feel the rage on his father, it was something he had never experienced before, and it made him unbelievably uncomfortable. The boy continued to tremble in moments he could feel a grating feeling across his body and underneath his skin. It felt like a rough force trying to dig its way through his body. The feeling only increased in intensity as Mohōyūri began to heat up. The child began to tear up in pain, not understanding what was making this happen. The pain was so intense that the boy found it hard to breath and began coughing. As the pain welled up inside of him so did the liquid in his dear ducts. Tears began to spring from Mohōyūri's eyes and he wailed loudly.

As the boy wailed he could feel the heat start to flood out of his body. The dogs began howl and bark. In the observation room the doctor was on tightly grappling the arm rests of his chair as an intense pain started to run through him. All For One was much worse for wear, the boys father kneeled on the ground as pain overtook his body. Focused on Mohōyūri, all for one activated one of his quirks and a black liquid began to cover his body. Moments after the liquid encompassed All For One it disappeared and All For One was deposited in the demonstration room next to his son. The man, ignoring the immense pain that was increasing as time had went on, reached out for the boy. As soon as All For One's hand reached Mohōyūri, the child passed out from the effects of one of All For One's quirks.

When the boy was knocked out cold, the doctor regained his composer and rushed back to write in his notebook. "Note that Mohōyūri Powers exhibited a stronger version of the 'Horror' aspect of Elsmore Rodney's quirk. Where Rodney could only effect creatures in a small vicinity, Mohōyūri seems to have affected everyone in the compound. The dogs, who were closest to Mohōyūri, have become incapacitated. From closer inspection it seems that their ears bled while under the effects of Mohōyūri's 'Horror' ability, a side effect not seen among the side effects of Elsmore Rodney's quirk." The doctor paused for a moment. "It is not yet known how much information Mohōyūri needs before being able to use someone else's quirk."

* * *

6 Months Later | September 25th

Mohōyūri colored away at a piece of paper that was in front of him. Finishing his last strokes on that sheet, Mohōyūri collected together all the papers on his desk in his bedroom. He sorted between them and examined each one. Once he had them all in the right order he smiled at his creation. His first book! He had taken a fondness in writing and drawing after finishing the last book in one of his favorite comic book series. He decided he wanted to make a book like it and started practicing non-stop since.

The twenty sheets of papers in the seven-year old's hands were the culmination of all the practice he had put into the story before starting it.

The boy carefully held his new story and made to leave his room. As his door slid open and his living room was revealed to him. He could smell the enticing aroma of his mother's cooking before he could even spot her in the kitchen. "Mom!" The boy shouted as he left his room.

Mohōyūri's shout succeeded at breaking his mom's focus and get her attention. "What's up Yūri?" His mother replied with a smile.

Mohōyūri simply strode up to his mother confidently and presented the sheets of paper to her. "Read this!" He declared.

The woman stopped what she was doing, washed and dried her hands and took the papers from her son. She slowly flipped through the sheets examining them closely.

When Monica completed the story, she reordered the pages and aligned them. The woman took the pages with her to her bed room and returned to the kitchen handing the sheets back to her child.

Mohōyūri examined the pieces of paper and found that his mother stapled the pages together. He returned his gaze to his mother to find her smiling at him already.

Monica rubbed the top of her sons head affectionately. "Can you help me with dinner while we talk about your book?" She questioned her son with a smirk on her face.

Mohōyūri accepted with a nod. He placed his book on the counter then washed his hands.

"So, the hero can make people happy by singing?" Monica asked her son inquisitively.

"Not exactly." The boy replied as he dried his hands. "He doesn't want anyone to know he's using his power, so whenever he sings he uses it at the same time. People just think the music is brightening their mood."

"Ohhhh." Exclaimed the woman. "Does he have to sing to use his powers?" Questioned the mother to keep the conversation alive.

"Nope." The child answered quickly.

"Hmm. What made you think of the title?" Monica pondered. "Can you pass me the salt please."

Mohōyūri reached inside a cabinet, grabbed the salt and handed it to his mom. " _Jubilation_ was the word that made me think of the story. I saw it in a dictionary." The woman's son explained to her.

Monica was admittedly impressed, it seemed her son put a lot of work into the story. "Sounds like you put quite a bit of thought into your comic sweetheart. I'm proud of you!"

The boy beamed in appreciation. "Thank you!"

"It's just the truth sweetheart. Grab me the garlic please." After the boy gave the garlic to his mother she continued. "So, what is your next story going to be about?"

* * *

2 Months Later | November 27th

Mohōyūri had been up longer than he usually was tonight. At dinner that night he came up with a cool idea for a story and started drafting it, writing down all his ideas, and drawing characters as they spawned in his mind. So, when his door slid open he was more than surprised to see his father.

"Good, you are already awake, come with me." Mohōyūri quickly got up and followed his father out of his home in the compound. Mohōyūri was led to Observation Room C. As time went on he became quite familiar with the room in the compound, it was where his father brought him to have his quirk studied by the Doctor. He had been there numerous times in the last sixteen months since his quirk appeared.

As they entered the observation room, Mohōyūri instinctively walked into the demonstration room and sat in the chair in the center of the room.

" **Mohōyūri Powers. Today we will continue testing your quirk."** Called the doctors voice over the intercom speakers while Mohōyūri mouthed the phrase at the same time as him. The doctor's methodic behaviors noticed by Mohōyūri a couple months ago, he knew that the doctor would say the same phrase as he had multiple times before. **"I have a theory that you always exhibit an enhanced version of the quirks that you temporarily copy from others. We have come up with numerous possibilities of how an enhanced version of the quirk we're presenting you with today would be displayed in action."**

Over time, Mohōyūri had grown to dislike the way they were always 'testing' his quirk. He felt like it wasn't even his own power, it felt like they owned his quirk.

Mohōyūri honestly wanted to stop all the testing and get to practicing his power, he hardly understood it as it was, and it felt like there was this third arm on his body that he couldn't move.

" **Please watch this video."**

The wall on the fire side of the room lit up. Displayed was a man sitting in a chair inside of a medium sized room. "How does your quirk work?" As usual, Mohōyūri heard the Doctor ask the same question he did in every one of these quirk explanation videos.

The man spoke in a deep sickly voice. "My quirk is called Petrifiying Breath. My lungs can generate a hazy vapor that causes whoever is in to."

The doctor stood up and grabbed a cage with a mouse in it. "Please demonstrate on this lab rat."

The took a deep breath and scales began to form on the underside of his chin running down his neck as they clasped into place. The man then exhaled, blowing a purple vapor towards the rat. As the rat was covered in the vapor it's fur and skin began to change into dark rocks, cracks appearing all over its rocky body.

The man with the scaled neck continued spoke up. "My old doctors told me that my lungs adapted to be able to convert CO2 into a highly basic gas that causes organic materials to solidify and become rock-like. They said the chemical composition was-"

As the video continued Mohōyūri couldn't help but get lost in thought of the comic he was working on earlier. He then got irritated that he had to be in the lousy demonstration room watching a stupid video. When he snapped back into reality he noticed a guard bringing in a man with a bag over his head. The guard stopped in front of Mohōyūri and forced the man onto his knees.

" **Mohōyūri. Please attempt to use your quirk."**

Mohōyūri looked at the form of the man wearing the bag over his head. He didn't understand. Did they want them to use this power on this man? Wouldn't that kill him?

"I'm not going to try this quirk on this guy. I don't want to kill him."

" **Child. I've told you before to do as your told. The man will return to normal after, nonetheless he isn't a good man, he's a villain."** Roared All For One through the intercoms.

For a moment Mohōyūri thought about countering back at his father angrily but decided to relent knowing that the sooner he completed this task, the sooner they'd let him go back to his room.

"Fine!" Mohōyūri stood up from his chair with an irritated huff. He looked at the man in front of him and took a deep breath. Mohōyūri could feel the unpleasant feeling of his lungs transforming to adapt to the petrifying quirk. He could feel the air in his lungs thicken so he exhaled. Out of his mouth came a dark black haze, as it reached the man, me could see as his body stiffened upon contact. The man and his clothes began to crust over with a black smooth rocky surface as the haze hovered over him.

As soon as Mohōyūri emptied his lungs he was ushered out of the demonstration room and back to the thick metal sliding door that was the front of his home. On the way out of the observation room he saw his father enter the demonstration room and saw a bright red light come from behind him, the flash of light was followed with the sound of something heavy hitting the floor with a deep impact and a resounding crack.

When Mohōyūri reached his room once more, he sat down on his bed silently. There wasn't much that crack could've been. They obviously destroyed the petrified man, and it was Mohōyūri's fault. The boy fell backwards on his soft bed and rolled over. He cried into the pillow as he realized that he killed a man and there was nothing he could do to take it back.

* * *

1 Month Later | December 24th

Mohōyūri watched the clock intensely, a couple of seconds ago, it had ticked to 11:59 and he was waiting excitedly for the last minute of the day to end. When it did, it was officially Christmas. He would be able to go open his presents from his mom.

After the clock switched to 12:00am Mohōyūri excitedly exited his room. At the other end of the living room was their Christmas Tree. It was heavily decorated to have tinsel, lights, and all different types of ornaments.

Instead of immediately digging into the gifts, Mohōyūri went into his room and pulled out a couple of boxes that he decorated himself. They were gifts for his mother and his father. Mohōyūri placed the boxes under the tree and went to wake up his mother.

He walked up to her door and knocked on it hard. "Mom! Come out! It's Christmas."

The door slid open shortly, revealing Mohōyūri's mother. She wore a red and white onesie that complimented her silver hair and chocolatey skin. The get-up made her look like a young Mrs. Clause.

Mohōyūri was elated to see his mom wearing the matching onesie to his own elf onesie. The boy was extremely excited to celebrate the holiday with his mom, it was his favorite out of the few that the pair celebrated. He loved receiving gifts from his parents and Santa.

The pair moved over to the tree and sat down. Mohōyūri looked through the boxes around the tree. He grabbed the smallest one with his name on it. He shook it and didn't hear much moving around. The boy tore the decorative wrap off the box. With all the wrapping paper off the box Mohōyūri could see what the item really was, a drawing tablet.

"Whoa!" Mohōyūri exclaimed in excitement. "This thing is awesome, I can't wait to use it!"

Mohōyūri then moved on to another medium sized box. When he managed to get the wrapping paper off Mohōyūri opened it to find out what was inside of it. Inside was a touchscreen MP3 player and a set of wireless earphones.

The boy looked up to his mother surprised, it was his mother's MP3 player, she was always watching videos and listening to music on it.

"The earphones are supposed to be top of the line!" Monica justified. "I hope you like the music that's on there sweetheart. There's always a song that can help you feel better if you're ever feeling down, you just have to find it okay?"

Tears came to the boy's eyes, he was more than shocked by the gift his mother just gave him, it felt like she had just handed him a part of her heart, the item almost never left her side. "I really appreciate it mama." The boy thanked his mother the sincerity evident in his voice.

Mohōyūri pulled out the gift he created for his mother and handed it to her. "I made this for you mom."

Monica quickly accepted the gift from her son, she was surprised to even get one, she hadn't asked for anything. "Thank you honey."

The mother tore off the rudimentary wrapping paper covering on the gift. The present was soon revealed to be a packet of papers stapled together. The cover read _'Mohōyūri, Mother, and Father.'_ As she flipped through the scrapbook went through different drawings of her and her son, her son and his father, and the trio. Monica couldn't help but be elated after completing looking through the book.

"Do you like it?" Mohōyūri asked his mother.

The woman scooted over to her son and hugged him. "I love it Mohō!"

* * *

8 Days Later | January 2nd

This night of sleep was unlike others for Mohōyūri. While he and his mother ate dinner earlier his father barged in and warned him to be ready for today. He was nervous and excited, it caused him to toss and turn non-stop in the night.

When he woke up this last time he decided to give up trying to sleep and get ready for his father to come for him.

As he got dressed following his morning rituals his father entered him room. "Come with me." the suited man ordered.

Mohōyūri followed his father and found himself at Observation Room C. Mohōyūri trembled slightly as he walked through the door, he had lost any fond memories of this room quite some time ago.

As he had so many times in the past, Mohōyūri walked into the demonstration room and sat in his chair. As he looked around the room he could see rocks on the floor.

" **Mohōyūri Powers. Today we will be testing your quirk. Please watch this video."** Erupted the Doctor's voice over the intercom.

Mohōyūri ignored the video that popped up on the wall he was facing, then reached out for a rock on the floor.

Seeing the Mohōyūri wasn't paying attention to the video, the doctor paused it.

When Mohōyūri picked up a rock he was met with the distinct feeling of falling through a rushing maelstrom that came with the _'Trance Scrying'_ quirk that they gave to him when his quirk first manifested. When Mohōyūri landed he could see a familiar man running towards him. The man seemed to be running away from something.

The man ran passed Mohōyūri and he could see a purple vapor coming out his mouth and he ran. That's when it hit Mohōyūri, the running man was the man from the _'Petrifying Breath'_ video.

A few seconds after the man with the petrifying breath quirk passed him by a team of three people ran pass Mohōyūri in the same direction the man had just ran. The people that had just flown pass Mohō were all dressed in different versions of the light armor that the compound guards wore as their uniform.

Mohōyūri decided to follow the four people. The boy found that in the strange memory world created by the Trace Scrying quirk Mohōyūri managed to run much faster than he could in reality. Mohōyūri quickly caught up to the four people that ran through what appeared to be a park.

The boy watched as the three guards split off from one another, the ones on either side jumping into the trees that were in their vicinity. At that moment, the guard that was in the center of the formation disappeared from where they were with a flash of distorted light and smoke that quickly dissipated. The same flash of light appeared a few meters in front of the running man.

Before the man could bump into the guard, they waved their hand in front of them and a pulse of red energy sent the running man backwards onto his back. One of the other guards appeared behind the downed man and lifted him up with a great feat of strength. The third guard appeared next to the second and put a bag around the man's head.

The first guard pulled out a picture from a pocket on their utility belt. They then placed their hand at their ear. "Mission complete. We've captured the subject."

The strong guard walked over to who appeared to be the leader and held the man in front of them. The apparent leader placed a hand on the man's head,

After a moment everything went black. It stayed black for quite some time. For a while Mohōyūri was worried that he would be trapped in the effects of Trace Scrying that was until he saw the form of a man with a bag over his head on his knees.

Mohōyūri walked over to the man and pulled the bag off from his head and saw something surprising. The person underneath the bag was the same man that the guards had just appertained, the man from the video. He was gagged, stopping his quirk from being usable.

"I'm not going to try this quirk on this guy. I don't want to kill him."

Mohōyūri was surprised to hear his own voice come from somewhere around him, he hadn't said anything, so he couldn't tell where it came from.

" **Child. I've told you before to do as your told. The man will return to normal after, nonetheless he isn't a good man, he's a villain."**

Mohōyūri was shocked from hearing his father's roaring voice. It too sounded to come from all around him.

"Fine!" Mohōyūri heard his own voice say.

After a few seconds nothing more happened. Until Mohōyūri felt like he couldn't move.

His gaze locked on the man on his knees, Mohōyūri could see him turn stiff and then watched as his head was covered with a black haze and then his body was covered with the same haze.

Mohōyūri felt like a dense weight had been put on him at this moment.

The man's body soon started to rust over and be surrounded by a black smooth rock. Mohōyūri felt as though his skin was locking to itself, feeling like his skin was becoming tight and hard.

The man sat there encased in an obsidian sarcophagus. After a few moments a bright red light illuminated the void world that Mohōyūri and the man were in. The man then fell over and shattered with a loud crack.

As if caused by the shatter, Mohōyūri felt as though he was falling back into his true body. When he could feel himself and could move once more, Mohōyūri was over taken with regret and fear.

He knew that if the doctor and his father were willing to hunt a man down and kill him using his own quirk, then there probably wasn't much more that they wouldn't be willing to do. The boy soon found himself overwhelmed as tears began to flood from his eyes.

The doctor un-paused the video.

 **"No son of mine will be a weak cry baby. Since you wish to cry, I've found the perfect quirk for you now."** Hearing this made Mohōyūri sob

Mohōyūri clearly heard the opening line to the video. "How does your quirk work?"

In this video, the quirk that was being recorded belonged to a fair skinned woman with sharp features, light brown skin, and long black ragged hair. She spoke with a Spanish accent. "My quirk is called Poison Tears. When I feel distressed my tears become a black liquid that incapacitates everyone in my vicinity. If my quirk is used on someone for too long, they die. Apparently, my quirk allows my tear ducts to create a liquid comparable to a mix of the extremely lethal toxins Ricin and Pseudaconitine."

The doctor pushed the communications button on his display. "Bring in Prop-MP142"

Guards entered the observation room they ushered in six people while the video went on to explain what each toxin was. As they entered the demonstration room Mohōyūri could see that five of them wore bags over their head and one of them was the original quirk user.

Mohōyūri was stopped crying as the video concluded. "I do not! Want! To! Use! That! Quirk!" the boy shouted out as he was left in the demonstration room with the six strangers.

" **Cry boy."** All For One ordered his son ignoring his feelings.

"No." The boy refused his father.

All For One was particularly unhappy with his son's disobedience. **"Child. You will cry, or I will personally kill your mother."**

The boy's tears began to swell back up. He couldn't contain himself. Hearing the threat against his mother scared him. The last thing he wanted was to lose his mother.

As the first tear dropped, Mohōyūri could feel a distinct difference its weight compared to those that rolled down his face a few minutes ago. The six other people in the room started to cough. Another heavy tear made its way down Mohōyūri's face staining it black. The other people in the room collapsed onto the floor. Even the original user of the quirk wasn't safe. Black tears falling down her face as well.

After seconds had gone by, the six strangers that the guards brought into the room were on the floor, silent. The silence in the room found its way into Mohōyūri and he stopped crying. Seeing that he wasn't using the deadly quirk anymore a guard entered the demonstration room and took him out, to usher him back to his room.

The boy was looking all around him as he was brought back into his room. He trembled in fear as he saw nothing in the compound hallways that could calm him down.

The boy could feel a familiar grating feeling building up at his core. As the sharp feeling built up Mohōyūri began to shake more and more. Causing the guard to stop.

The guard looked at the boy. "Why are you shaking?"

Mohōyūri screamed and fasts waves of energy left his body, the guard doubled over and started groaning in pain. Soon the guard fell and collapsed on the floor, incapacitated.

Mohōyūri was horrified by what he had just done and began to run away, ignoring the fact that he had no idea where he was going.

The boy ran and ran and ran until he found a corridor with an open door at the end that led to a bright light.

* * *

 **K I N G**

* * *

All For One and the Doctor were still in the observation room. The pair watched various cameras in the compound as Mohōyūri ran towards the exit.

"Sir, should we send guards after him?" The bald man in the white lab coat asked his boss.

"No, if the boy wishes to run, let him, he will return." All For One left the observation room to return to his own quarters.

* * *

 **K I N G**

* * *

Having ran and ran, Mohōyūri found himself on a street he wasn't at all familiar with. The boy actually had no idea where he was.

The seven-year old strolled down the block not knowing where to go, when it started to snow and get dark Mohōyūri decided to sit under a lamp and wait for someone to find him, but examining the empty block, he didn't expect anyone to.

The cold of the winter evening started to show itself to the boy. He started shivering and crying again. His crying intensified as he realizes the chance of the deadly quirk he just used activating.

The distress overtook him, Mohōyūri could feel the tears falling down his face increase in weight. In between tears Mohōyūri looked around and was glad to see that no one was there to see him crying or to suffer from what would happen if they got too close to him while he cried.

The boy sat there, his head in his knees while he cried.

"Hey!" Mohōyūri's head quickly shot up to focus on the origin of the greeting.

Mohōyūri could see a boy about his age coming towards him. The boy looked to be about his age. When he reached Mohōyūri, the boy's hair was illuminated as he stood beneath the lamp light. It was rainbow colored; straight from his roots, his long hair went from red to purple as it traveled down from its roots and across his head, making for a beautiful gradient in his hair.

When the boy came in reach of Mohōyūri the first thing he did was hug him.

When the hug was broken Mohōyūri, could see that the boy had black tears running down his own face.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked Mohōyūri in a soft voice, his hands still on Mohōyūri's shoulders.

Mohōyūri could see that the black tears on the strange boy's face turned clear. At the same time the tears on his own face lost their increased weight.

With the additional weight gone, signifying that the deadly quirk deactivated, Mohōyūri began to calm down. He wiped away the tears from his face. "Nothing."

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

Mohōyūri stood up. "My name's Mohōyūri. I need to go home. Sorry. Bye." Mohōyūri then ran off leaving the rainbow-colored hair boy alone under the lamp.

The rainbow-colored hair boy just stood there under the lamp in his winter clothes. After a few minutes a man and a woman holding hands reached the lamp.

"Sorry for running off. There was a boy crying here and I asked him what was wrong, and he ran away." The rainbow haired child explained to the man and woman.

"It's okay baby, just ask before running off next time." The woman said extending her hand out.

The boy took the woman's hand and the three people walked down the street.

* * *

 **A/N 2: You've made it to the second Author's Note for this chapter. If you have any questions or responses please leave a review, they keep me going! I've finished drafting the story all the way through the Sports Tournament, so, please bear with me; we'll get to the canon cast soon. I'll be posting two polls on my profile related to this story. Please go vote!**

 **Last chapter's challenge was won by Mom (Guest)**

 **Whoever can come up with the best original idea for an American Hero will get their character in the story soon. My favorites will earn next chapter's shout out!  
~ ~ ~**

 **I promised a chapter out by the 6th, so I hope you all appreciate the early release. As for the upcoming chapter, it should be out by 08/18/18.**

 **Enjoy some cookies on me:** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)**


End file.
